Mosskit's Destiny
by WarriorsForever77
Summary: Mosskit never made it to Sunningrocks. But Snowfur vows to save her sister's kit before it's too late. Mosskit never had a destiny, will she choose her own. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Soft moonlight shimmered in a deep forest hollow. The night was silent except for trickling water and the sighs of the wind. A blue-gray shape made its way down the hollow, jumping from rock to rock with surprising ease. She stopped at the bottom and half turned, pricking her ears as another shape appeared through the bushes. The newcomer's dappled gray pelt looked white in the starlight.

"I thought you would come" the blue she-cat called.

The gray cat looked away before speaking.

"We cannot ignore the situation Moonflower"

Moonflower leapt on a rock in the center of the hollow so that a shaft of moonlight would cover her body like a blanket of thick snow.

"But there is nothing we can do, believe me, I have tried. Snowfur as well"

A third cat pushed her way out of a bush on the opposite side of the hollow.

"Snowfur!" the gray cat said sharply, "This is not your business!"

"Let her speak Rainflower" Moonflower said somberly.

Rainflower curled her lip and wound her way down the hollow to stand beside Moonflower. Snowfur looked at them both, eyes cold.

"We can save the kit", it was barely more than a whisper.

Both of the other cat's eyes flashed dangerously. Rainflower spoke first.

"Just because one has the power does not mean it is right to use it!" she snarled.

"We cannot interfere with destiny" Moonflower rasped, as though every word caused her great physical pain.

Snowfur flew down the slope and pushed herself nose to nose with her mother.

"That kit will choose it's own destiny!"

Moonflower flattened her ears, while Rainflower slashed her tail from side to side.

"Who told you we would be here!" Moonflower hissed.

Snow fur flicked her ears in contempt. "Sweetpaw"

Rainflower shot Moonflower a murderous glare.

Snowfur looked at her mother and the Riverclan she-cat.

"We cannot stop Bluefur and Oakheart, but we can ensure that they become great warriors, worthy of their clans honor", her gaze swept over them again.

"Thunderclan or Riverclan"

Moonflower stepped forward.

"Snowfur please"

Snowfur bared her teeth,

"I vow to save the third kit, no matter what the costs."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Mosskit shivered. It was cold; really cold. Back in her warm den in the Thunderclan camp a thick coating of brambles had protected her from the frigid winter wind and snow. Her mother had always been beside her to keep her warm and safe, so had her two siblings, Mistykit and Stonekit. They were too young to be exposed to this kind of weather but Bluefur had said they were going to play a game.

This did not feel like a game.

The wind roared in her ears, drowning out the down of her mother's encouragement, and the sounds of all three kit's miserable squeaking.

"Almost there!" her mother shouted a few tail lengths ahead of her.

Almost where?

She just wanted to be back home. Exploring the forest didn't matter to her anymore, she could wait until warm sunshine filling the forest again and birdsong echoed through the treetops. Then they could go out, and Bluefur would teach them how to hunt and fight. She would promise that she would always keep Mosskit safe. They would all play warriors together in the newleaf air, carefree, without a worry…

Mosskit started, she hadn't realized that she had collapsed in the snow. She could feel Bluefur's breath on her frozen pelt.

"Mosskit? Mosskit wake up please! There's warmth and safety on the other side of the river. Your father will look after you I promise. Just a little bit farther my tiny, brave daughter."

Mosskit tried to get up, but she couldn't feel her legs. How was she supposed to walk when she couldn't feel her legs?

"Mosskit please!"

Mosskit struggled to breath in the freezing air. It felt as though it as was turning into ice before it could reach her lungs. Dimly she could hear her mother's voice, and the cries of her brother and sister. Where were they? Everything had been obscured in a thick, dark gray fog.

And then she felt the most wonderful feeling. The ice on her nose melted, the crystals in her fur vaporized. A sudden warmth spread from her ears to her tail-tip. She opened her bleary eyes and could see her mother and Mistykit and Stonekit. It stung her to see her family so miserable looking.

"Mother, I'm okay!" she cried, but Bluefur appeared to have not heard her.

"Bluefur!" Her mother's eyes her closed in grief.

"It is time to go little one" a soft voice spoke in her ear.

Mosskit jerked her head around, and at the same time her head was still there, curled up in the snow with her body. She stood up and looked down at her body; it was faint, like an outline.

"Only your spirit will leave this place" the voice said again.

Mosskit looked up at the stranger. She had beautiful white fur and soft blue eyes, the tips of her ears were gray, and she had a sorrowful expression on her face. She stood up and gestured for Mosskit to follow, but hesitated and whispered to herself.

"…did so much for Whitekit…. Owe one last favor… cost me everything… promised…"

She turned her elegant head back towards Mosskit.

"I can send you back to back to Bluefur", and in a lower tone "At my own destruction"

Mosskit looked up at her curiously

"I'm dying aren't I?"

The white cat nodded.

"Why send only me back?" she asked

The she-cat purred.

"I owe your mother one last favor"

Before Mosskit could say anything the ground began to shake; she caught one last glimpse of the white cat falling on to the ground with a _thump_, before she was staring into Bluefur's deep blue gaze.

"Oh Mosskit" Bluefur gasped

Mosskit stood and took a few wobbly steps before looking up at her beloved mother.

"Who was the white cat?"

Bluefur inhaled as though she had just been dealt a sharp blow.

"With gray ear tips?" her mother asked, her voice shaking.

Mosskit nodded. Bluefur turned her head away and began to nudge all three kits forward.

"Only a little farther"

And then Stonekit asked the question that Mosskit had been wondering.

"Where?"

Bluefur kept them all walking and said with forced cheer, "We're going to meet your father"

"You mean Thrushpelt?" Mistykit piped.

"No, your real father, Oakheart of Riverclan"

"Riverclan!" Mistykit cried "No! We're Thunderclan!"

Mosskit padded on numbly, Bluefur was going to leave them.

A bracken colored tom padded out of a rosemary bush and Mosskit saw her father for the first time. She could see why Bluefur had been attracted to him; he had large, muscular shoulders and powerful looking hind legs. He retained an aura of authority about him that was slightly crushed by the gleam in his eye. Even with the stony expression on his face he looked handsome.

"I'll take them from here" Oakheart told her mother.

Bluefur seemed unable to look at her kits, she gulped air, attempted to speak, failed, tried again, and turned away, picking up a brisk walk.

"Bluefur where are you going?" Mistykit cried

"Blue come back!" Mosskit screamed

Oakheart picked Mistykit up by the scruff and swept Stonekit and Mosskit forward with his tail. Mosskit looked up at him with pain in her misty blue eyes, but Oakheart looked determinately forward. And that was when she knew that Bluefur was not coming back; never.

"I'm a Riverclan cat now", she told herself

She padded forward with Oakheart into the unknown, into the life she should not have lived.

** Review please! Note the Erins have never made Mosskit's gender clear, she has been both male and female, I am simply going off her in ****Bluestar's Prophecy****. So don't badger me saying that she's really a boy.**


End file.
